


I wish I could go

by Leelee45



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, chris colfer - Freeform, darren criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is on his way to an even and Chris wants to be with him ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could go

Darren had just stepped out of the shower and was getting ready to attend an event that was taking place that night .  
Chris was busy typing on his laptop working on his latest book .  
"I wish I could be there with you , this is a big deal for you ." He said as he watched Darren button his shirt .  
"I know you do and I want you there too . We will have our time , when contracts are no longer and issue and we can be at events as a couple . " Darren answered as he sat on the bed beside Chris . "I am doing this one solo , at least they aren't making me take her with me. They are finally letting me show up to things solo and I think in the long run , it will make things easier for us when the time is right ."  
Darren leaned in and kissed his boyfriend .  
"Need help with the cuff links ?" Chris asked  
"That would be great " Darren smiled  
Chris placed his computer beside him and got up to help Darren with his cuff links and bow tie .  
Chris looked at Darren as he finished tying his tie ."Gorgeous as always love " he said leaning in to kiss Darren passionately .  
"Mmmm not that I am complaining , but what was that for ? " Darren asked as he broke away from the kiss .  
"Nothing much ,just a reminder that I am your biggest fan and I may not be able to with you but I am always in your corner . Also to remind you what will be waiting for you when you get home ...we will have our own victory celebration " Chris answered  
"Victory celebration huh ..you sound sure that I am going to win ?" Darren said as he put his tux jacket on .  
"I told you I am your biggest fan, I know you have this " Chris answered  
"I love you , thanks for believing in me ." Darren said hugging Chris  
Chris took Darren hands in his , "I love you you know that and of course I believe in you . Have fun tonight ..but not too much ... " he said with a smirk .  
"I won't be too late , look forward to celebrating with you later " Darren said . He looked at his war hand noticed the time . " Shit the car will be here any minute better get going . "  
"I'll walk you out. " Chris said .

The two made their way downstairs to the front door and Darren noticed the car was there .  
"Ok so, I have me phone ,my wallet and my keys . I will call you later "Darren said as he leaned in for a last kiss  
"You better ,love you !" Chris said as he watched d Darren walk to the car . 

Once Darren left , Chris made a few phone calls to his and Darren's publicists . He had a idea of how he could show up and support Darren without drawing too much attention but he need their help. They both agreed and Chris quickly showered and got ready . 

Later that night , Darren was in the press line as Chris arrived at the theatre . He had arranged to meet Darren's publicist and be ecorted inside without out passing through the press line .  
He texted Darren  
Babe ...knock 'em dead tonight ! Love you ..I'll be with you no matter what the outcome ...  
Darren had just finished the press line and watch making his way into the theatre when he got the text  
He smiled as he read it and answered  
I know you are always with me and I am greatful ..I'll keep you posted , love you xxxx.

Darren finished his text and looked up . He was stunned to see Chris standing in front of him .  
"Chris! Whhhaatt? " he said as he hugged him  
"I couldn't not be here love , I worked it out . Don't worry . This is too important ! " He answered  
Darren smiled and took Chris hand .  
"So we are doing this then ?" He asked  
"We are . This is the first of many awards ceremonies that we will be at together . Repercussions be damned !" Chris answered with a grin  
"Well alright then ! Let's get to our seats " Darren answered and the two walked hand in hand to their seats .  
That night was the first night of their new lives as a public couple .. The first of many .


End file.
